One Step At A Time
by FluffandPenutButter
Summary: Maura has just witnessed Jane shoot herself to save Frankie, this story looks at what happens straight after that, and how these events have affected the people around her, especially Maura. ENJOY :0
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters Jane and Maura, they belong to Angie, Sasha, as well as Janet and Tess. But if I did own them, i would carry each on my shoulder, devil and angel style ;0)

Summary: set after the shooting in season 1 finale, maura and the team wait to find out whether Jane is going to pull through and it goes from there.

Chapter 1 - BANG BANG...YOU SHOT ME DOWN

The gunshot.

That was all she could hear.

A deep, loud, resounding noise that one gets accustomed to when one hangs around with police officers. sure, she was scared at first, being an ME after all, but from time to time, she would get caught up in some mess and one thing would lead to another. But she's gotten used to it, over the years, it was sort of like a symphony to her in some weird way.

First it would start with the ringing of the safety being pushed back, "click, click click click, lock"

Then, it would be the slick sound of the barrell ticking away loading another round and last, the grand finale...

the trigger slowly being pulled towards the shooter, silence for a minute and then...BANG!

She always looked at things from a scientific point of view. Never flinching at the mere sight of a bullet being eased out of a bloody wound, but merely gazing at the bullet itself and finding out what gun it came from, what bullet it was, searching out clues as to what killed a person just by looking at a small piece of metal...if she wanted to be really clever she would state what distance the bullet what shot at and the speed, but she would never brag.

Yes, she had grown used to that.

But today...today was different.

The sound now held a new meaning to her...that sound was no longer mechanical, no longer scientific, no longer part of a world that was distant to her...no, the sound was one of metal, being blasted into the skin and muscle and bone of two human beings.

One: a sleazy dirty cop, who had joined a drugs ring and was recently holding the BPD down with a group of armed men...

and two: Jane Rizzoli, a sarcastic, moody, impatient female Homicide detective, a decorated police officer, a loving daughter, a big sister, a loyal partner...and a very dear best friend.

Today, as Maura Isles held her best friend in her arms waiting for the ambulance to arrive, holding her hand to her side to stop the blood from leaving her friends body...the gunshot was all she could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

So that first chapter was a bit short for my liking and I apologise for the long wait for the next insight to this story, but I'm so backed up with uni work :0(

I hope this chapter lets you forgive me! haha

Again - characters are NOT mine, they belong to the writers and producers of the show, Tess and the fabulous actresses and actors that play them :0)

ENJOY

R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I

Chapter 2

"SHE WHAT?"

Maura's head spun around in time to see Angela Rizzoli about to throw a fit in the emergency room. She winced as another verbal tyraid exited the italian'S mouth, looking over at Korsak and Frost in time to see them doing the same.

The poor nurse who was trying to explain Jane's injuries to her mother, was not getting a word in and it looked like he was about to get another helping of Rizzoli temper.

"Ma'm please, if you would just let me explain what is going on..."

"I don't need your explanations, I just found out my DAUGHTER has just SHOT HERSELF! You tell me where she is and you tell me now! I don't care what they are doing to her, she needs her mother there! And did you just call me MA'M?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli" Maura piped up, getting up from her chair in time to stop Angela from hitting the distraught nurse,

"It's okay Reese, i'll take it from here" she caught his eye as he mouthed a quick thank you and scurried off.

"Maura sweetie, can you please let me see her? you got connections here right?"

"Angela, please sit, you need to relax. Jane was brought in 15 minutes ago and the trauma team are doing everything they can to get her stabalized"

Angela sat down in the chair next to Maura's and put her hand to her eyes, her thumb and middle finger sweeping over her eyebrows...just like jane, Maura thought to herself.

"Mrs. Rizzoli would you like something to drink?" Frost offered

"Oh no thank you Barry, I have some homemade stuff in my purse, can't stand any other kind" Angela retorted as she reached into her bag and pulled out a thermos and four paper cups.

Maura just looked over at Frost and grinned.

"Thank you" she said taking the cup. She's right, this stuff definitly smelled and looked better than the disgusting brown syrup she had been offered moments earlier.

"Any news on Frankie?" asked Angela

Maura looked into her cup before answering, "the doctors said it would be a long time to tell, they just took him up to surgery to stop the internal bleeding" she placed a warm hand over her friends shaking one.

Angela gave her a small smile, and squeezed back.

The room went silent then. Just four people in different states of worry, hoping and praying that their friends and family would be alright.

Maura thought back to the ride in the ambulance, how Jane was just lying there, no colour in her face, her thick dark locks fanned around the pillow. Maura had held her hand the entire journey, not even letting go when they got to the hospital.

When they took Jane to trauma she desperately wanted to go in and help. They would have let her too. Being the chief Medical Examiner had its perks...but she couldnt bring herself to watch as they cut up Jane's clothes, taking away all her personal items, throwing them in plastic bags. Maura thought to herself that she would be mortified if she found out her prized Louboutins were stashed carelessly in some cupoard. But not Jane, she wouldn't mind, you could snip up her favourite pants, her only pants maura smiled, and she would just shrug it off as if it were nothing.

But it wasnt just about material things, things that reminded her of Jane, it would have been seeing them try to help her friend. She would have froze. Unable to do a thing. Not thinking clearly..just looking at her best friend lying on the gurney and willing herself to believe it was just a dream. And when she woke up, she would be at home, jane asleep in the next room, like most nights, and Joe friday snoring on the floor.

"I should have realised..."

Korsak's voice disturbed Maura's thoughts,

"Sorry?"

"I shoud have seen it, something didn't feel right all day, I knew everybody was at that crime scene...I shouldn't have left you and jane alone"

"Korsak, this is not your fault, nobody saw this coming, not even Jane...and she's the best of the best. We all make mistakes, but today was not yours"

"But if I had gotten there sooner" he continued, looking into the now empty paper cup in his hands, "Frankie might not have gotten in the middle of this mess and Jane...Jane wouldn't have had to do what she did. Her own life was put at risk,  
>all because Korsak didnt get there in time. again".<p>

Everybody was silent for a while. They all knew what he was referring to. Hoyt.

Surprisingly, it was Angela who spoke first, leaning over towards Korsak and refilling his coffee cup,"come on Vince, we all know Janie, she would have done it anyway, if had gotten there on time or not. She's a stubbourn little thing when she wants to be, just like her father"

This little statement caught the attention of two pairs of eyebrows that shot up their owners foreheads as Frost and Maura turned their heads towards Angela

"Okay...just like me. It's annoying when she does it, but her heart's in the right place. I just wish she wouldn't do it so freekin often! My hair is already going grey, what is she trying to do, kill me!"

"Ahem" Maura piped up, giving Angela a quick glance and moving her eyes towards Korsak.

"Oh right yes. As i was saying, Vince. You have got to stop beating yourself up about that night, you keep talking about the fact that you weren't there, but you have to realise that you WERE there, you were there and you shot that son-of-a-bitch.  
>You may not have gotten to her in time to stop him hurting her, but you were there in time to SAVE her LIFE. And for that,<br>she is extremely grateful. And so am I"

Korsak looked up then to find Angela smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"So please shut up, and let me worry about how I'm going to kill my daughter after shes better okay?"

They all laughed at this knowing she was saying it out of worry, but somewhere in the back of their minds they knew it was possible.

R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I

Four hours later and during that time they had found out that Frankie had been brought out of surgery and was currently in recovery still sedated. Frank Rizzoli had finally gotten to the hospital and rushed to find Angela, Maura had told him that she was visiting Frankie, but there was still no news on Jane.

"This is bullshit, why arent they telling us anything?" exclaimed Frost, who, for about the last 5 minutes, had been pacing the floor of the waiting room.

"Maybe they think you're getting ready to do your big dance routine with the way youve been moving across that floor, would you sit down already?" complained Korsak, "your making me dizzy"

Frost sat down, a small annoyed "dance routine" excaping his lips.

"I heard that" Korsak exclaimed

"You were meant to Barney Fife"

"This coming from the boy that gets sick when looking at a dead body!"

"I just had lunch, it didn't agree with me!"

"At every crime scene?"

"BOYS!" Maura Isles had had enough, "can you not have your petty squabble here and now please? Jane is still in there", she pointed towards the emergency room, "and you two are going at it like Fred and Barney!"

The two men looked at each other, "sorry".

"And for your information Barney Fife is a fictional character who is deemed gullible, self assured and often gets into trouble for his misgivings, and Korsak is none of those things"

"Thank you Dr. Isles...wait, I'm not self assured?"

Suddenly a doctor came out of the trauma room where Jane was and headed towards them, "shush!" exclaimed Maura

"Dr Isles," said the doctor as he shook Maura's hand, "detectives," he gave Frost and Korsak and quick nod," I can say that our team did everything they could to sustain detective Rizzoli'S injuries, her blood pressure was good and her sats were normal"

"You said 'were', what happened?" maura asked

"I'm afraid that there were some complications, due to the fact that jane's injuries were caused with such blunt force trauma"

At this point in time, Angela and Frank had rejoined the group and were standing looking at the doctor expressionless.  
>"You must be the parents, I'm Doctor Warren" he said shaking both their hands<p>

"Doctor, whats going to happen to our Janie?" asked Frank, Angela grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed tightly

"It's not good news I'm afraid..."

R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I

MWAHAHAHA! soooo sorry i had to leave it on a cliffhanger!

And some of you may sit there and go "well she lived in the series", wait and see people, wait and see. :0)

please leave reviews, constructive criticism is welcome, but dont be too harsh, kay? haha

thanks xx


End file.
